Naruto: Nine Guns of Olympus
by ArchAngelOfEarth
Summary: Naruto was successful in reforming the world for peace. As the new Juubi, Naruto sealed himself into a crystal, and was forgotten by time. But now, almost a full 10,000 years later, the Gods of Olympus have discovered him, and sent him to help out the war. NarutoxThalia. M for violence and language. Warning: Some gritty and gruesome language/scenes. Not for kids.


I haven't abandoned Reason To Persist. This is simply a work I'm going to produce whilst thinking up things for RtP.

I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

What I DO own, is a laptop and a mind and two hands and a sandwich.

I should ask you to keep in mind, Naruto is only THREE-FOURTHS GOD! He has no Godly form like Ares, but his body is as close as humans could possibly get.

Also, he is not a direct son of Ares. Seeing as the ninja were always fighting violent, it makes sense that they were, at some point, children of Ares. So Naruto was 1/4 god from his father. The Uzumaki were children of Athena, making him a demigod with 1/2 god blood. Becoming the Juubi added another 1/4.

The Juubi was a child of Chaos and a demon. So Naruto is only 3/4 God, due to becoming the third Juubi.

Summary: Naruto was successful in reforming the world for peace. As the new Juubi, Naruto sealed himself into a crystal, and was forgotten by time. But now, almost a full 10,000 years later, the Gods of Olympus have discovered him, and sent him to Camp Half Blood as a Son of Ares. Featuring: Tripolar Naruto! Godlike Naruto! Fighting! Pwnage! Bewbs! Guns! Explosions! NARUTO: THE NINE GUNS OF OLYMPUS!

* * *

Zeus stared at the being encased in Crystal before him.

"Brother, he is quite powerful. The last time we visited him, he expressed no will to come out," came the voice of Zeus' brother, Poseidon.

"I have a deal to cut him. He wished for peace, and now the peace he set into motion is threatened. He will want to fix it," Zeus replied.

Naruto, despite being locked in a crystal, could still hear words around him. He could talk by way of telepathy, which proved useful in these special situations.

'Tell me what is going on outside,' came the voice of Naruto into the gods' minds.

"Our enemies of old are stirring. And due to my brother being ill-suited to ruling in peace whilst being on ready for war, we no longer have the ability to fight back as we did before. Not to mention, we no longer have the element of surprise. Our only hope lies with our demigod children. My son, Percy, is ill prepared and naive. Zeus' daughter and son are sealed away, and missing, respectively. Our brother Hades has two children, both trapped in a space-time rift over a casino. But other demigods are growing resentful of us. With all due respect, we are here to ask you to help us restore peace," Poseidon said. Zeus made a sour face when his brother brought up his shortcomings and children.

Naruto was silent for a while.

'I will help. And afterwards, I will assist Zeus with my knowledge of ruling. I was once a leader of an army, and a village. I do believe all of civilization is not much difference.'

The crystal glowed green and white for a while, and broke.

Naruto stood in a black trench coat, with black ANBU style pants on, with black bandaged ankles tucked into a pair of black combat boots, and a black jonin vest on. His blonde hair defied gravity as it stood up straight, and his eyes were blue. On his forehead was the tattoo of the eye of the Juubi. On his sides were nine pistols, identical in all but color and ability. On his back was a large Zanbatou, black as night, with crimson edges. The handle was a deep crimson, and connected to a skull guard. This blade was the power of the Juubi, and was named Shinju.

The first was Shukaku, a tan Desert Eagle that spit sand bullets and wind blasts.

The second was Matatabi, a blue DE that shot fire and reanimated the dead.

The third DE was Isobu, a teal colored gun that fired water.

The fourth was a dark orange. This was Son Goku, and it spat lava.

The fifth was white, and named Kokuo. It shot rocks.

The sixth Desert Eagle was Saiken, and it fired boiling mist.

Chomei was the seventh DE Naruto carried. It fired a pheromone that attracted bugs.

The eight was Gyuki, and it was purple. This gun fired shots of ink at people, and blinded them.

The final gun was Kurama, and was the one he used most. A burnt orange color Kurama's shots inspired fear and were miniature Bijuudama.

"Let's do this," Naruto said.

The two gods led the demon god to Olympus, where an Iris message showed up.

"So let me get this straight. You poisoned Thalia's tree, blamed it on Chiron, and used us to get the Fleece for you to Heal Kronos," said a boy with brown hair and ocean green eyes.

Another boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you fool! Why are you repeating yourself," he demanded.

"So the audience could get caught up."

"This is certainly interesting," Zeus said.

"Clever boy," came the voice of Naruto.

The sandy blonde haired boy snarled and slashed through the Iris message, ending it.

He swung at Percy, who failed to defend himself in time and tripped.

A flash of golden light appeared, blinding the boy temporarily.

Luke's blade broke as Naruto appeared and swung Shinju down. Hard.

"No killing the clumsy, Castellan. You're a threat to my peace. This is where you step down," Naruto said.

"Who are you to order me around," Luke yelled.

"I am San Juubi, Shin no Akuma. And I was resting rather happily until you came up with the idea to awake the Titans," Naruto said.

"You can't stop them now. They'll destroy you, and those pathetic gods!"

Naruto sighed and swung Shinju down. His blue eyes closed as the tattoo of the Juubi's eye became a real eye.

"Suiton: Suiro!" Luke felt himself get surrounded by water, and held his breath. As the life began to fade from his eyes, they started to become golden.

Naruto noticed, and held his hands out quickly.

"Katon: Biryuu Dama!" A large, white fireball exploded onto the ball of water, and generated steam as the water boiled.

When everything stopped, the ship was burning, and Luke was no where to be seen.

"How did you do that," came the voice of Percy, who had been watching in awe.

"Clever Percy. Informing the gods by way of the enemy's own tongue. I'm the Third Ten Tailed Beast, the God of Demons. I can control the elements, each and every single one of them. You're a Poseidon child. Come. Let's go to the camp you stay at. I think I may be ably to teach you a few tricks. Also, I prefer to be called Naruto," Naruto said. Percy nodded dumbly, and the two set off.

* * *

As he sat outside his new home, Naruto reflected on the past few hours.

He had been claimed by Ares, when he killed a Sea Serpent as Chiron ran alongside him and Percy, who were on the water.

Naruto taught Percy how to change water into steam, ice, and snow, as well as mist and boiling water. He met the camp counselors and thought about his reaction to Thalia.

Thalia.

Naruto's eyes saddened as he remembered that emotion. He had not felt that way since his wives Hinata and Koyuki had died.

He shoved his sadness aside. They gave their lives to stop Madara's army.

Thunder rumbled as Naruto smiled softly, remembering her smile.

"Shut it you. You know damned well why I can't do anything about this emotion. God I may be, but I was still born a human," he whispered. The thunder quieted, ad the clouds parted to show the stars.

"This is going to be a bloody war," Naruto remarked.

* * *

Things went by rather quickly. Thalia and Naruto grew closer, and the camp had developed powers.

The Apollo cabin had gained the ability of a Solar flare. Some of them could control it's heat. Others, it's brightness.

Aphrodite's cabin developed the ability to Charmspeak, but those that mastered it could influence lust with a glance.

Ares had given his children the gift of increased battle reflexes and speed.

Hephaestus' children could now control any form of automaton, and technology.

Thalia could manipulate lightning almost as good as her own father.

The children of Iris could camouflage themselves with the Mist.

The other gods and goddesses each gave their kids a gift of a weaker version of their own powers. Hermes kids were faster, and Athena's were natural tacticians.

"Naruto. Chiron is sending you with Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth to get Grover and the two demigods. You leave in five," came the voice of Clarisse.

The camp had become a military outpost, and they were all prepared to become permanent L.A. residents.

Naruto nodded and set off to find the trio.

"Naruto! Over here," came the voice of Percy. He and the others were standing by Argus, who was in the camp van already.

Dashing over to them, Naruto grinned at them.

"Let's get this party started, aye," he said. Thalia had a smile on her face and Naruto's smile was widened.

They traveled in relative silence, only talking whenever they found something in the windows. Naruto tapped Thalia's knee, and pointed out to her how close the hands of Percy and Annabeth were. They were about two centimeters apart, causing the duo to grin mischievously.

"Water boy, Brainiac," Thalia said.

"Got something to share," Naruto said.

"Or are we being stingy with the info," finished Thalia.

The two in question noticed their hands were now touching and broke apart, blushing.

"What about you and Naruto," Annabeth said.

"You DO finish one another's sentences whenever you're together," Percy pointed out.

Now it was Thalia's turn to blush. Naruto merely grinned at the two.

"Go back to mentally making out, you two," he said.

There was a laugh shared by the four passengers as they pulled into Westover Hall's parking lot.

Loud music was blaring from inside the building as Thalia manipulated the Mist and Naruto opened the minds of the staff.

"Guys, be careful. That other guy she was with felt off," Naruto said. Grover was behind them, with Nico and Bianca.

"I know. He smells different, too," he said.

Percy and Annabeth hugged Grover.

"At any rate. Let's go. There's several of us here, and even with Naruto's aura repelling them, monsters are still going to be a problem," Thalia said.

The seven left quickly, and failed to notice one Dr. Thorn following them, his heterochromia eyes narrowed.

"Six Demigods and a Satyr. I was wondering what that bad smell was all year, Grover," he said when the septet had turned into a crowded street.

"Let's go somewhere we can settle this, yes? Follow me." His tone brooked no argument and Naruto nodded at the group.

"I'm here in case this is a trap," he said to Grover, via telepathy.

"Oh! You two haven't met yet. Grover, meet Camp War Effort Director Naruto. He's a Son of Ares," Percy said. The septet came to a clearing overlooking a cliff and the sea.

"This is where the line ends, Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase. Although, I've never heard of you," he said to Naruto. His accent mangled the names.

"San Juubi, Shin no Akuma," Naruto said. The manticore's eyes widened as he spat acid at the demigods.

"Doton: Doheki" Naruto said. A wall of earth rose and enveloped the acid.

"So even the Manticore acid can't penetrate my three foot thick earth wall," Naruto goaded. A poisonous spike was thrown into his shoulder, but bounced off.

Drawing Gyuki, Naruto fired the ink into Thorn's eyes and quickly drew Kurama.

"Bang."

A bijuudama exploded, as a silver arrow flew into the Manticore's side. The demigods were thrown backwards, and Thorn off the cliff, dragging Annabeth and Thalia with him.


End file.
